deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rakyat (Far Cry 3) vs Ular (Just Cause 2)
The Rakyat, the warrior tribe of the Rook Islands, who rid their home islands of a gang of modern pirates. VS The Ulars, the warlike natives of Panau who claim the be the island's rightful rulers. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Rakyat The Rakyat are the indigenous people of the Rook Islands, a group of islands in the South Pacific. The Rakyat are a very insular, isolationist culture, with few outsiders being allowed to join the tribe and even fewer becoming warriors (a Liberian named Dennis and American Jason Brody are notable exceptions). The Rakyat first made contact with outsiders in the 15th century, when Lin Cong, a Chinese commander under warlord Zhang He stole a treasure ship from Zhang He, invaded the islands, and enslaved the Rakyat. Lin Cong forced the Rakyat to build monuments in his honor, however, his island empire fell when Zhang He returned and defeated Lin Cong's forces, aided by the Rakyat, who rebelled against Lin. The next invasion of the Rook Islands took place in the 18th century, when the British colonized the region, who set up phosphate mines in the area. The British again enslaved the Rakyat, but were forced to flee the islands after the phosphate deposits were depleted and the Rakyat rebelled. The Imperial Japanese Army invaded the islands in World War II, constructing numerous bunkers on the island and driving the Rakyat into the interior jungles. After the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the defeat of Japan, internal conflict between Imperialist holdouts and those soldiers who wished to surrender and return home led to a number of the Japanese soldiers killing each other. Those who survived were killed off by disease and Rakyat insurgents. As of the early 21st century, the Rook Islands were taken over by a modern pirates led by Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker. While most natives of the islands had grown weary of war and simply wanted to live in peace, the Rakyat believed that they were the rightful rulers of the islands, and that their deities would send them a sign to take control of the islands. SPOILER WARNING This sign came in the form of Jason Brody, an American tourist who was captured by pirates on the islands. Brody escaped captivity, only to be found by Dennis, a Liberian man who had been inducted into the Rakyat. Dennis aided Brody in his attempt to rescue his friends from the pirates, eventually convincing Rakyat leader Citra Talugmai to induct Brody into the tribe. With Brody's help, the Rakyat retake both the northern and southern Rook Islands from the pirates. After Brody kills Volker and rescues his friends, he returns to the cave where his friends were hiding to find them kidnapped by the Rakyat. Citra tells Brody to kill his friends and stay on the island. At this point, the player is given the choice to either rescue Brody's friends and leave the island, or to stay on the island. Ular The Ulars are led by Sri Irawan and want Panau to become more of an isolated nation, without the pressures of foreign interests and influences. Their headquarters is an old temple, which has been modified to include a dock and several other items. Although their headquarters is on a small island, the faction is still viewed as a "jungle tribe". Karl Blaine describes them as 'a crazy jungle mob who wants to turn the island into a natural paradise, meaning no foreigners, no foreign goods and no foreign pop music.' Despite this, they allow Rico to work for them, because they need the help of a skilled mercenary and marksman. They wear turbans with yellow hats and scarves. The Ulars somehow managed to get their hands on a coastal artillery gun as well as a few mounted gun emplacements, which can be found at their island headquarters just up the coast from Bandar Baru Cina. The Ular Boys stem from the indigenous Ular jungle tribes of Panau, and claim to be the rightful rulers of the island. Under the charismatic leadership of Sri Irawan, the desperate tribal groups have in recent years come together to form one terrifying and volatile and even bloodthirsty force. Also there have been reports of sect-like brainwashing and the distribution of powerful halucinogenic drugs among the young Ulars. This was all to build a dangerously tight community of bloodthirsty and blindly loyal gangsters. The accusations of power abuse and gangsterism thrown at the Ular Boys are always jostled by the cold, distant and highly educated Irawan. The accusers the usually find themselves mysteriously killed, dismembered and their heads impaled on pikes at the roadside in the true ancient Ular tradition. ` =Weapons= Melee Weapons Machete (Rakyat) A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Mandau (Ular) The Mandau, or parang, is the chief weapon of the Dayak Headhunters (and in the Just Cause universe, also the Ulars). Although often compared to the machete, and it is often used as a tool, the Dayak people revere the parang as highly as a samurai would his katana. The parang's blade is tempered iron, with the Dayak having learned the skills of metal-crafting roughly 2,450 years ago. The parang also commonly bears exquisite carvings, sometimes crafted from human bone. Handguns Colt M1911 (Rakyat) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP cartridge from a seven-round magazine. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. Desert Eagle (Ular) The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and fires from a seven-round magazine. 119's Edge The Rakyat's Colt M1911 for its greater accuracy. SMGs Agram 2000 (Rakyat) The Agram 2000 is a Croatian Submachine Gun firing 9mm ammunition. The weapon is compatible with a variety of different magazine sizes, but for the purposes of this match, the weapon will come with a 22-round magazine. I was unable to find an exact range for the Agram, but I would estimate it to be about 100 meters based on similar weapons. FAMAE SAF (Ular) The FAMAE SAF is a Chilean submachine gun based on the SIG 552 Assault Rifle. The weapon has a range of 150 meters and fires at a rate of 1200 rounds per minute. The weapon comes standard with a 30-round magazine firing, for the purposes of this match, 9mm ammunition. 119's Edge The Ular's FAMAE SAF for its superior rate of fire and range. Shotguns Baikal MP-133 (Rakyat) The Baikal MP-133 is a Russian 12-guage pump-action shotgun similar to the Remington 870. The weapon is intended primarily as a civilian weapon for uses including hunting, home defense, security. The weapon will, for the purposes of this have a capacity of six rounds plus one in the chamber (as per the seven rounds total in the game). FN Police Tactical (Ular) The FN Police Tactical is a pump-action shotgun designed for law enforcement use, first manufactured by the Belgian company FN in 1995. The weapon has pistol grip for easier handling and a 7+1 round magazine. The weapon can fire a variety of 12 gauge shells. 119's Edge The Ular's FN Police Tactical for its larger magazine. Assault Rifles AK-47 (Rakyat) The AK-47 is a 7.62mm Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK has a range of 300 meters on full auto and 400 meters in semi auto, firing from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 600 rpm. M4 Carbine (Ular) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 Carbine fires 5.56mm rounds from a 30-round magazine at 750-900 rpm. The weapon has a range of 500 meters. Machine Guns PKM (Rakyat) The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. M249 SAW (Ular) The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. 119's Edge The Rakyat's PKM for its superior rate of fire. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 (Rakyat) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters AT-4 (Ular) The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has an effective range of 300 meters. 119's Edge The RPG can be reloaded, while the AT4 has only one shot. However, the AT-4 has a longer effective range. Even. =X-Factor= Explanations Both groups are militia, so they will not be the most heavily trained, however, the Ulars have slightly better logistics, having access to better munitions, including both more modern small arms and a few heavy weapons like artillery. Thus, they would probably have more resources to devote to training. Both tribes, however, have fought for centuries against various invading forces and other enemies. The Rakyat take a slight edge in physical strength as the drugs used in their rituals would likely activate adrenaline and physical strength and pain tolerance. The Ulars, however, with their highly educated leader, Sri Irawan, likely have better tactics and leadership than the Rakyat. Finally, both tribes have been known to fight with utmost brutality, but the Ulars take a slight edge for their custom of impaling severed heads of their enemies on pikes and placing them near roadsides for the purpose of psychological warfare. =Battle= Rakyat: Ulars: A group of Rakyat walked out of a boat, on a mission to recon and island to the east of the Rook Islands. Unknown to them, the Ulars claimed the island as part of their territory, and were ready to assert their claim. The Rakyat walked off of the beach and onto a jungle path. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew through the air, impacting at the foot of one of the Rakyat, the blast killing him instantly. The Ular who fired the AT4 tossed away the empty tube and drew a FAMAE SAF as the other Rakyat readied their weapons and took cover behind trees and rocks as a Ular with a an M249 SAW opened fire, cutting down a second Rakyat warrior. A Rakyat armed with an RPG-7 retaliated, firing at the Ular machine gun nest, killing the gunner and one other, the blast throwing around their shrapnel-filled bodies like rag dolls. The surviving Ulars exchanged fire with the Rakyat, a burst from an M4 carbine striking a Rakyat warrior in the chest, killing him. Seconds later, the Ulars lost a man to 7.62mm round through the head. "Forward! We will show them how real warriors fight!", the Rakyat leader said, leading his three surviving men towards the three remaining Ulars. The Rakyat were forced to take cover behind several trees as the Ulars opened fire at close range. One of the Rakyat was hit by a burst from a FAMAE SAF. The Rakyat returned fire, the leader shooting an Ular with his Colt M1911, scoring three shots to the chest. . Seconds later, a Rakyat warrior tried to fired his Agram 2000 at the Ulars, but before he could pull the trigger, a bullet struck his head, killing him before he hit the ground. Furiously, the Rakyat leader fired his last remaining pistol ammunition into an Ular, killing him. The Rakyat leader then drew his machete and charged at the Ular leader. The lead Ular tried to fire his M4, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, he drew his mandau and took up a fighting stance. The Rakyat swung at the Ular, but the Ular leader blocked the blow. He then retaliated with his own slashing attack, which was itself blocked. The Rakyat leader raised the machete for another swing, but the Ular leader thrust the blade forward, running it through the Rakyat's chest. The Rakyat leader's arm went limp and the machete fell out of his hand. The Ular kicked his fallen foe off the end of his blade. Expert's Opinion The Ulars won this battle because of the superior firepower of their weapons, as well as their better logistics and training, which allowed them to over come the brute strength of the Rakyat and even the pain tolerance gained through the use of drugs. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts